Emroin Niromie
Name: Emroin Niromie Origin: Caemlyn Age: 17 Physical Description: With silky honey colored curls and attractive violet eyes, Emroin finds it hard to pass in a crowd unnoticed. She is very tall, taller than most of the people in her locality, this makes her feel very insecure. She weighs 58kgs and is 5'9in height. Her big eyes and small red lips make her look very vulnerable but this is balanced out by her height.Her features make her striking yet not beautiful. Personality: Emroin is a quiet, insecure girl. She is extremely short tempered and can be quite nasty, thus not making her very popular among the city folk. Yet, those who know her tend to love her dearly as she is loyal, kind and happy among close ones. Character History Emroin was the daughter of Halen Verad, a rich proud merchant situated in a fine prime area of Caemlyn.She was a single child and loved dearly by her parents. They made sure she gained all the right values and wasn't spoilt. At the young age of 17 she had only three friends Shanra, Kari and....Jon. Jon had made it very clear he wanted to marry her and was now waiting for her to come of age. Emroin dearly loved her parents and friends; she would not go to any Social events without them, as they made her feel sure and safe. One night when it was especially hot Emroin tossed and turned in her bed. She felt uneasy for some reason and couldn’t sleep. Suddenly it grew warmer and warmer until she realized this couldn't be normal. She ran out of her room only to see that the house was on fire. She screamed when she realized that her parents room was no more and their was only fire roaring around her. Water wouldn't help, the flames grew even bigger. Emroin rushed to her room where she grabbed a piece of cloth and in it wrapped up all her most precious belongings. She ran to the bedroom's window. Looking down, she took a deep breath, she jumped.......... Emroin groaned and opened her eyes and saw a woman looking down at her coolly. She looked down and on the woman's right hand she saw a great serpent ring. She gasped...Aes Sedai.The woman then muttered something she couldn't hear and then left her to her own means. They were on a ship, on their way to Tar Valon and the white tower so that she could be healed. Once they arrived in the white tower she was fully healed. Then the woman she had met right in the beginning told her that her parents were no more, and had died in the fire. She then asked if Emroin would like to be tested for being able to channel. Emroin reluctantly agreed to the proposition, it came out to be positive and she is now living in the White Tower, being trained as a novice. Category:Biographies Category:White Tower Bios Category:Brown Ajah Bios